Spy Around Here (rewrite)
by MarvelsOnlyFan
Summary: 32 year old Elizabeth arrives from England to meet her all-male team, and while she always kept to herself, one member of the team seems to stand out to her. OC Fem!Spy x Sniper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm doing it. I'm bringing it back. Spy Around Here will be completely re-written, and I have none of the old files, so I'm just gonna cut and change the story to whatever I feel like. I'm going to try to make Beth, or as she's now called, Elizabeth, less of a Mary-Sue, and I've made her older, less OP, and hopefully less of an annoyance. This could go well. It could be another pile of crap. I do t know. But I invite you to all share your opinions, and if there is something you particularly liked, or perhaps wanted to happen in the last one, then tell me, and I might put it in this story. **

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers of the original, as I really feel I need to do well in this one. For you guys. So, here we go. Wish me luck!**

* * *

There she stood, viewing the large, red and blue building in front of her. After spending the last two years in prison, for some crime or another, Elizabeth was finally out and into the open. And in all her 32 years alive, she swore she had never seen quite so much sand in one place.

The journey over from England was a long one, that she luckily hadn't had to pay for thanks to 'certain methods'. She had been offered a job the same week she stepped out of prison, and she wasn't going to pass it up, especially after she saw what she would be doing.

She would be working on the 'Reliable Excavation Demolition' team, commonly shortened to the REDs. To sum it up quickly, they were fighting in a 9-a-side war with the Builders League United, all because of some petty brotherly feud. Usually, Elizabeth wouldn't have gotten caught up in a matter like this as, quite frankly, her primary target was staying alive. However, they had this contraption which they referred to as: 'Respawn'.

Respawn was a machine devised by the engineers of both teams which had the power to teleport you back to base, heal you up and send you off for another round. They hadn't managed to program it to heal you too quickly, so most of the time you'd only be able to fight once a day, but still, it kept you alive.

Elizabeth shook her head, picked up her suitcase and walked through the doors. She held her head high, and tried to walk with some degree of both elegance and strength. Making a strong first impression was essential as all of her teammates would be males. She really didn't want to seem like a delicate little pansy.

* * *

Four heads turned from their discussion, over to the new face that had just entered the room.

The first thing they couldn't help but notice was that, well, the face most certainly belonged to a female.

The youngest of them stood there with his moth hanging open, while the large man (who seemed to resemble some sort of pirate) quickly nudged him and gestured to him to shut his gob. The man in a hardhat pushed up his goggles and stood with his arms dangling by his sides and his eyes wide.

Lastly, a tall, dark haired man in a lab coat looked at the new figure, analysing her. She was quite tall herself, around 5"8. Quite slender, but the doctor could see from here bare arms that she had enough muscle to put quite a bit of strength behind a knife. He saw her long, blonde braid that trailed down her back as possibly being an annoyance in battle, but other than that, she seemed alright for the job. So far.

"Hallo zere. Velcome to ze RED team. I am Medic, and next to me are ze Engineer, Scout and Demoman." Elizabeth noted from his accent that the doctor was German.

"Uh, 'sup?" The Scout look at her, slightly confused. It was quite obvious he hadn't seen any females preparing for battle lately. He sounded like he was from somewhere in America.

After the Demoman had given her an introduction of himself in a rather loud Scottish accent, and the Texan in the hardhat reluctantly shook her hand, a large bellowing Russian could be heard galumphing down the hall way.

* * *

Three more mercenaries followed behind, all stopping in their tracks when they saw Elizabeth.

The galumphing Russian, who Medic had referred to as 'Heavy' scooped her up in his arms and started twirling her.

"Look! New friend! It's cute!"

Cute?

Well, Elizabeth though to herself as she flailed around in the Heavy's arms, there goes my hope of acting tough.

The rest of the team started laughing as she stumbled around, trying to find her feet again. She shook her head and stood up straight again, only to be met face to face with the top of a helmet.

The man underneath the hat lifted it up to look at her and almost immediately started yelling.

"THIS IS WAR, AND THEY'VE SENT ME A LITTLE GIRL?! GIRLS AREN'T ALLOWED IN WAR, THEY'RE ONLY ALLOWED TO BE MENTIONED AS A DEROGATORY TERM TO MOTIVATE THESE PANSIES-" his rant continues for almost five full minutes, and towards the end, Elizabeth had just stopped paying attention.

She noticed the last two, that she hadn't been introduced to yet. One was is a full flame-retardant suit, complete with gloves, boots and a gas mask. He (she assumed it was male) stood swinging his arms forward and back as he rocked, singing some muffled tune to himself.

The other, a man almost as tall as the heavy, was leaning against the door frame. He wore a brown hat, a brown vest, and a shirt the same shade of bright red as everyone else. He took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand, and gave Elizabeth a flash of a questioning smile.

The female mercenary's attention was brought back to the short man who had just finished yelling, his face now reflecting his team colour. The rest of the team seem surprised about how well she was taking the rant, and the doctor stepped up to her.

"Are you going to say anyzing zen?" Elizabeth gave him a confused glance for a moment, before realising she hadn't actually said anything at all so far.

"Sure... I'm, uh... Elizabeth. From England." She wasn't really sure how much she should be telling her team at first, so she just started with that.

"God save the queen." The man resting against the door said. She pondered for a brief second, deciding he was probably Australian.

"Vell, Elizabeth, you vill now be referred to as ze Spy."

* * *

Spy. Elizabeth pondered the name. She'd been told that she was selected to fill the space of a previous mercenary who was said to have similar talents, but she hadn't known that she was offered it because they actually knew those talents. She just thought they'd known she was good with a gun.

'Pyro' had been eager to show Elizabeth to her room. Most of the other mercenaries shared rooms, but she got her own, because she didn't have anyone to share with (luckily, as she wasn't keen on sharing with any of the guys).

When they got to the end of the ruby red hallway, Pyro opened the door of the last room, and pointed towards the left side of the room, before skipping back to the others.

* * *

As the lights flickered on, the new mercenary could only notice four things in the small red room.

A single bed was on the far side of the room, with a small table next to the head. A full length mirror covered in quite a few scratches and cracks sat on the right side, and on the left, where pyro had pointed, was a creaky old wardrobe.

Setting her suitcase down, the Spy closed the door behind her and opened the wardrobe to find two deep red jackets with matching trousers, white dress shirts and a pair of brown wingtip shoes. It seemed a bit fancy for a war-zone. On the floor in front of the mirror lay a small scrap of red material. Picking it up, she noticed it was a mask that covered her eyes in a sort of super hero style. She packed away her belongings and decided to try her new uniform on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the so far positive reaction- I'm so determined to make this one work!**

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a start, only just realising she fell asleep.

Down the hallway, she heard the loud muffled yelling of Soldier and Engineer. She slipped the watch she'd found onto her wrist, and snuck down the hallway. The hall was pitch black, the only light coming from the small gap under the kitchen door.

A third voice tried to calm them down, Medic's by the sound of it, and everything went quiet. The Spy advanced with more caution, expecting someone to storm out of the room, but no one did.

Suddenly, a loud crash broke the silence, and the argument started up again, louder and more violent than before. More voices were involved, the words all becoming one big jumble. One word was clearly heard though, sometimes in a positive way, most in a negative tone.

'Girl'

"SHE'LL BE THE UNDOING OF OUR TEAM, I SWEAR IT!" The Soldier flung open the door and stormed down the hallway to his room, his helmet covering his eyes too much for him to be able to see the startled Spy in the shadows nearby.

Looking at her wrist, Elizabeth tapped a button and saw herself go nearly invisible. She looked to the door and, still interested in seeing what was happening, slipped through into the kitchen.

* * *

"She could be a perfectly good asset to the team, just because she's a girl, doesn't mean y'all shouldn't give her a chance!" The Engineer was still trying to persuade the team that their new Spy could really be helpful.

Most of the others that sided with him, true, but the ones that didn't wouldn't hear anything but their own excuses.

Heavy and Medic were with him, as was Demoman. Sniper sat in the corner drinking coffee and smoking, and Pyro just sat in the corner cowering.

Strange, the guy could manage anything on the battle field from bullet wounds to burning corpses, but the second the team started to fight amongst themselves, Pyro would have some sort of panic attack.

It was mainly Soldier who was against the matter, with his little dog Scout making jokes about sandwiches and certain times of the month.

"So what do ya think about the new Spy?" Demoman asked Sniper, uncertain of his place in the matter.

"S'all roight oi guess. It's just, well ya know..." Sniper stared dully not his now-cold coffee, trying think of the right words to say.

"She isn't Victor?" Engineer replied, his face showing sympathy for his Australian teammate.

"Humph" Not wanting to continue the conversation, Sniper left for his camper van.

* * *

"Who's Victor?" Still-invisible Elizabeth asked, causing Demoman to jump out of his chair and throw his third bottle of scrumpy at her head.

Pressing the wristwatch again, she noticed her right cheek and arm were covered in small shards of brown glass.

"Ouch"

"Sorry lass, I didn't know it was you..." Demoman laughed nervously.

Medic gestured for Elizabeth to sit next to him. When she did, he got out a small bowl of water and a sponge, and started to pick the shards out of her arm, cleaning the cuts as he went along. She winced briefly, before reminding herself that she had, and most defiantly would, experience a lot worse than a smashed bottle.

When the german doctor had removed the last shard of glass, Elizabeth thanked him and went back to her room.

* * *

She sat down on her bed, and just as she started to drift off to sleep, she suddenly remembered: she never got an answer as to who Victor was.

A friend of Sniper's? A relative? His boyfriend?

She was too tired to bother about that now, and decided it was a matter to be settled in the morning.

* * *

Seven members of the RED team sat around for their morning coffee or, in Demoman's case, morning scrumpy. The only two missing were Pyro and Spy.

The latter soon turned up however, and most of the team greeted her with a "Good morning" or a simple "Hello". Soldier just sat there in silence, apparently refusing to acknowledge her as part of the team. She took no notice, and greeted the team with a good morning anyhow.

"Where's Pyro?" She asked.

"Still asleep. Isn't usually awake until later." Heavy replied. Spy noticed that he always had a ridiculously huge smile plastered on his face, especially when he was around food.

"Oh okay." She turned to leave, but then quickly added "I'm gonna use the showers now... Don't be creepy."

She heard the team laugh as she left.

* * *

The first thing she noticed as she walked into the showers was the smell.

It really wasn't pleasant.

The second was that there was the sound of a shower running. Since all the team were in the food hall, and Pyro was still asleep, she came to the conclusion that someone had just left it one from their last visit.

This didn't turn out to be the case. As Elizabeth walked round the corner, she saw a small figure jump behind the lockers with a rather feminine screech.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" She ran back round the corner while covering her eyes. Once she was round the corner she began to think about what she just saw. She could have sworn that she'd seen a girl run out the shower.


End file.
